


Rencontre avec les parents

by AndersAndrew



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Meeting the Parents, One Shot, Racism, Shippy Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy présente son partenaire - et compagnon - à ses parents...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rencontre avec les parents

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Rencontre avec les parents  
> Fandom : Zootopia (Disney)  
> Rating : G  
> Genre : gen familial, fluff  
> Personnages : Nick/Judy, papa et maman lapin (et leurs enfants)  
> Nombre de mots : 2296

Ce silence n’était pas pesant. Il était écrasant.  
Nick essaya de sourire, mais à la réaction qu’il obtînt – les lapereaux écarquillant les yeux avec effroi – il jugea qu’il s’agissait d’une mauvaise idée.  
La mère de Judy revînt dans le salon pour leur servir le thé. Le père, lui, ne quittait pas Nick du regard, comme s’il s’attendait à tout moment que ce dernier se jette sur sa progéniture pour la dévorer.  
C’était une impression désagréable, mais Nick avait connu pire – et Judy l’avait prévenu.  
« Votre thé est délicieux. », déclara-t-il en prenant une gorgée.  
Mme Hopps sourit faiblement – c’était déjà une petite victoire – et se rassit sur le canapé à côté de son époux.  
\- Alors…vous avez des projets ?, demanda-t-elle maladroitement.  
Nick se tourna vers Judy avec un sourcil haussé, l’air de dire « C’est ton tour. ».  
\- Eh bien…comme je te l’ai annoncé au téléphone, on compte s’installer ensemble. On cherche un petit appartement, non loin du centre-ville. Pour rester proche du travail…  
\- Et donc, heu…Vous…enfin, vous allez…  
Judy soupira, et Nick devina qu’elle se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel ; elle était la moins patiente d’eux deux.  
\- Je suis un nouveau venu dans la police de Zootopie, donc mon salaire n’est pas très important, intervînt Nick avec une assurance feinte. Cependant, en additionnant nos revenus, nous pourrions trouver un truc assez chouette…  
\- Enfin, ce n’est pas une partie de plaisir. Tu te souviens le dernier appart qu’on a visité ?  
\- Celui où l’ancien locataire était un chat ? Seigneur, l’état des rideaux…et cette odeur. C’est pourtant interdit dans les baux de marquer son territoire !  
\- C’est pour cela qu’il était si peu cher. Mais non, je parlais de celui qu’on a visité juste après, tu sais ! Celui avec les voisins bruyants !  
\- Ah oui !, s’illumina Nick en se rappelant. Celui avec les lièvres en rut. On entendait leur lit qui cogn…  
Il s’interrompit au milieu de sa phrase et but un peu de thé afin de se donner une contenance.  
Le père de Judy avait froncé les sourcils. Judy s’agita sur son siège à côté de Nick.  
\- On trouvera bientôt notre bonheur, ce n’est qu’une question de temps.  
Voir Judy nerveuse rendit Nick encore plus nerveux – il l’était déjà bien assez mais il était doué pour le cacher…jusqu’à maintenant.  
\- Oui, c-c’est sûr…ah !  
En voulant reposer sa tasse, il la renversa. La maman de Judy se leva vivement, un torchon déjà dans la main.  
\- Attendez, je vais essuyer.

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine ! Je peux...  
\- Oh mais ça ne fait rien.  
\- Laissez, je m'en occupe, répondit le renard en lui décochant un clin d'œil.  
Il n'était pas sûr, mais il eut l'impression qu'il avait réussi à la faire rougir. Elle se rassied et il épongea le thé renversé avant de se frayer un chemin vers la cuisine.  
\- Pardon. Paaaardon !, fit-il en enjambant les petits lapereaux assis sur le sol tout autour.  
Lorsqu'il se fut éclipsé, Judy resta seule avec ses parents, et s'efforça de sourire en s'obligeant à ne surtout pas taper du pied, ce qui montrerait de façon trop flagrante son stress.  
\- Alors, hm, et vous, comment ça va ?  
\- Oh, tu sais, comme d'habitude, des hauts et des bas...  
\- On est très inquiet, Judy, intervint son père avec hésitation. Ce n'est pas que....enfin...tu mènes ta vie comme tu l'entends, évidemment...et tu sais qu'on n'a rien contre les renards, on travaille même avec l'un d'eux...mais vivre en couple avec ? Est-ce que tu as bien réfléchi...  
La jeune policière lâcha un long soupir d'agacement.  
\- Oh, je t'en prie ! Nick est adorable, il n'a rien fait qui mérite un tel jugement !  
\- Vous vous êtes rencontré où ?, lança la maman tandis que son mari tentait de prendre à nouveau la parole. J'ai cru comprendre que tu le connaissais avant de faire équipe avec lui...  
\- En effet, il m'a aidé sur ma première enquête – vous savez, celle des prédateurs enragés. Grâce à lui, j'ai pu découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire et nous sommes devenus amis. C'est moi qui l'ait encouragé à entrer au ZPD.  
\- Il faisait quoi avant ?  
Embarrassée, Judy se crispa involontairement face à la question. Ses oreilles se dressèrent sur sa tête et son père se renfrogna sensiblement. Nick arriva à ce moment-là.  
\- Je possédais un petit commerce, tout comme vous. Mais il était précaire et ce n'était pas ma vocation, répondit-il sobrement. Alors j'ai changé de voie. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que si j'avais rencontré Judy plus tôt, ma vie n'aurait pas été la même...  
Il se rassied, et même si le père de Judy lui jeta un regard peu amène, Il prit la patte de sa compagne dans les siennes.  
\- On est tous confronté, un jour ou l'autre, au regard d'autrui et aux clichés. Je pensais que jamais on ne me laisserait entrer dans la police, expliqua Nick. Et c'est grâce aux encouragements de votre fille que j'y suis parvenu. Elle a vu en moi davantage que ce que les autres voyaient, elle possède une force extraordinaire, un optimisme insubmersible, qui l'oblige à toujours avancer malgré tous les obstacles qui jalonnent sa route.  
La mère de Judy hocha lentement la tête avec un petit sourire et même le papa sembla acquiescer à ses paroles. Il continua donc sur sa lancée :  
\- Nous savions, lorsque nous avons officialisé notre relation, que nous nous heurterions à des préjugés. Ce n'est nouveau ni pour Judy, ni pour moi. Mais nous avons décidé de lutter, et c'est son courage qui m'inspire chaque jour pour cela...  
\- Nous espérons avoir votre soutien, conclut Judy en se rapprochant un peu plus de Nick, l'expression adoucie et les épaules plus détendues. La mère de Nick nous a déjà offert sa bénédiction...  
\- Sa bénédiction pour quoi ?, s'étonna son père, en s'assombrissant.  
Les oreilles de Judy frémirent et Nick regarda par terre, soudain mal à l'aise.  
\- Hum...pour le mariage, Papa.  
\- Qu... !  
\- Mais c'est merveilleux !, s'exclama la mère de Judy en se levant, coupant la parole au père.  
Son enthousiasme parut un peu forcé à Nick, mais il apprécia qu'elle se mette de leur côté et essaye d'éviter la crise – cependant, le père de Judy rongeait son frein, les poings serrés, et le fusillait du regard.  
Judy et sa mère se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, puis la mère de Judy prit la patte de Nick pour la tapoter.  
\- Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible. Avez-vous des plans pour les préparatifs ?  
\- Nous pensions passer devant le maire en août, dit la policière.  
\- Il faut fêter ça !, déclara sa maman en commençant à débarrasser.  
\- Laissez-moi vous aider, fit Nick en se penchant sur la table basse à son tour.  
A deux, il ramassèrent toutes les tasses vides et ramenèrent le tout dans la cuisine où ils commencèrent à faire la vaisselle.  
Le père de Judy resta silencieux. Cette dernière fronça le museau, sentant dans son absence de remarque une désapprobation sourde.  
\- Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?, marmonna-t-il enfin. Ça pourrait...je ne sais pas...n'être qu'une sorte de phase...  
\- Je t'en prie Papa, je ne suis plus une adolescente. Nick et moi nous connaissons depuis 4 ans maintenant, et nous avons longuement réfléchi ensemble avant de prendre cette décision.  
Le père soupira :  
\- J'aurais quand même préféré que...  
\- Que quoi ?, s'énerva Judy. Que je sois une enfant plus « normale » ? Que je cultive des carottes, comme tous les autres lapins ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...  
\- Non, mais tu le penses !, explosa Judy. Je savais en m'engageant dans la police que vous n'approuviez pas. Mais je voulais vous prouver que vous aviez tort de vous en faire...et je pense avoir plutôt réussi. Maintenant, je vous demande de me faire confiance sur le choix de mon compagnon. Il me semble que c'est la moindre des choses et que j'ai déjà prouvé que je n'étais pas une écervelée qui prenait des décisions à la légère, pour faire l'originale ou embêter ses parents !  
\- Allons Judy, ne déforme pas mes propos ! Ta mère et moi sommes très fiers de ta carrière, et très impressionnés. Je me fais juste du soucis pour ma petite fille. Je sais que tu penses que nous avons des préjugés, mais enfin, ils ne viennent pas de nulle part.  
\- Nous essayons d'évoluer ! C'est pour ça que Zootopie existe ! Tu ne connais pas Nick ! Moi si ! Et que tu sois d'accord ou non n'a pas d'importance, parce qu'on s'aime !  
Elle s'arrêta brusquement de crier, la respiration haletante, en réalisant que tous ses frères et sœurs la regardaient. Elle rougit brusquement et se rassied sur le canapé et croisa les bras.  
Depuis le seuil de la cuisine, Nick tendit encore plus l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir le reste de la conversation.  
La maman de Judy, qui avait les pattes dans l'évier, tourna la tête vers lui :  
\- Ne vous en faites pas. Judy a toujours eu un fort caractère. Elle saura s'imposer face à son père.  
\- Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. J'aimerais juste qu'elle évite de se fâcher contre son père, histoire qu'il puisse assister à la cérémonie.  
La maman lapine émit un petit couinement, que Nick suppose être un gloussement. N'entendant plus rien dans le salon, il revînt pour essuyer la vaisselle lavée par la mère de Judy. Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais leur coude se frôlait sans que la lapine ne sursaute désormais.  
Judy et son père boudaient chacun de leur côté lorsque Nick et la maman de Judy revinrent. Les lapereaux s'étaient dispersés, ce qui laissait le passage libre, malgré quelques jouets qui gisaient encore sur le sol.  
La mère de Judy déposa quatre coupes de jus de carotte pétillant sur la table basse, et elle donna un petit coup dans le tibia dans son époux pour que celui-ci porte le toast avec elle. Il grogna dans sa barbe mais se leva à ses côtés.  
\- A votre prochaine union !, lança la maman en levant son verre devant elle.  
Judy s'illumina, tandis que Nick la regardait avec affection, content de la voix s'animer après la discussion houleuse avec son père.  
Ils trinquèrent et burent leur boisson – certains avec plus d'enthousiasme que d'autres ; mais Nick prit soin de cacher sa grimace de dégoût derrière sa main, simulant une toux.  
\- Excusez-moi, grommela le père de Judy en reposant sa coupe vide.  
Il sortit du salon.  
***  
Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula sans encombres. Nick visita la modeste plantation de carottes que les parents de Judy possédaient, et la mère de sa compagne lui présenta toutes les manières de faire pousser des légumes. Il fit la connaissance de quelques uns de leurs enfants, joua même un peu avec eux sous l'œil attendri des deux lapines. Le père de Judy demeura invisible.  
Toutefois, quand la nuit tomba, ils prenaient le café dans la cuisine, et aperçurent sa silhouette sur le perron.  
Nick recula sa chaise.  
\- Veuillez m'excuser, déclara-t-il simplement.  
Il quitta la pièce par la porte de la cuisine et se retrouva dehors. Il rejoignit ainsi le père de Judy et s'accouda avec lui sur la rambarde en bois.  
Il entendit celui-ci souffler par le nez de mécontentement, et il sourit faiblement en l'observant : toute son attitude traduisait un sentiment de méfiance.  
\- Vous ne m'aimez pas, dit Nick en guise de préambule.  
Il prit une grande inspiration, s'interdisant de haleter malgré son besoin de réguler sa température interne.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas le premier. Dans ma vie, beaucoup de gens ne m'ont jamais aimé. Cependant...  
\- Judy vous aime, elle, coupa la père d'un ton rogue.  
Nick referma la gueule, rosissant un peu.  
Le papa de Judy regarda droit devant lui dans le vide.  
\- C'est elle qui a choisi. Et même si je ne peux m'empêcher de croire qu'elle fait le mauvais choix, je sais aussi qu'elle est loin d'être aussi naïve que je me l'imagine.  
Il se tourna vers Nick et le détailla de la tête aux pieds. Le renard ne s'en formalisa pas, trop nerveux pour ça. Il déglutit, attendant le verdict.  
\- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance pour prendre soin de ma fille, dit le papa. Mais elle peut prendre soin d'elle-même, et si elle vous a choisi, elle a ses raisons, que je ne suis pas obligé de partager. Et peut-être qu'avec le temps, je réaliserais que je me suis trompé, et que je ne suis qu'un vieil ignare surprotecteur rempli de préjugés. Pour l'heure, je réserve donc mon jugement, et quoiqu'il en soit, je ne vous empêcherais jamais d'être ensemble.  
Nick se détendit légèrement, mais le lapin posa alors sa patte sur son épaule.  
\- Toutefois...si vous faites du mal à ma petite fille...je n'ai beau être qu'un lapin...je sais tenir une carabine, et renard, mouton ou vache, si vous la blessez, vous aurez de mes nouvelles !!!  
A cette déclaration, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Nicholas Wilde. Il tapa dans le dos du père de Judy.  
\- Ça me va !  
Craignant soudain de s'être montré trop familier à cause du soulagement, il baissa les oreilles avec inquiétude. Mais le papa accepta l'accolade sans rien dire.  
\- Allez, rentrons !, lança-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Vous resterez bien pour le dîner ?  
Nick hocha la tête en le suivant à l'intérieur.


End file.
